


Five for fighting

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Uomo di metallo [18]
Category: DCU, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta sulla canzone: Five for fighting.





	Five for fighting

_Non posso restare per sempre in volo._  
  
Clark alzò lo sguardo, caricandosi un ciocco di legno sulla spalla. Sorrise, la luce del sole illuminava la sua pelle abbronzata ricoperta di sudore. La macchina frenò con il rumore di una sgommata. La portiera si aprì, Tony tolse gli occhiali da sole e sbatté la portiera della macchina. Sogghignò, inarcò un sopracciglio.  
“Ma come, che ci fa la nostra divinità in terra tra i comuni mortali?"”.  
Clark avvampò, indietreggiò di un paio di passi e si portò il ciocco di legno al petto.   
“Non posso restare in volo per sempre” sussurrò con voce roca.   
La luce del sole si rifletteva nelle sue iridi blu scuro. Tony lo raggiunse, gli girò intorno e guardò la legna. Ne prese due ciocchi sotto braccio, sorrise alzando il capo.  
"E quando non sei in volo, spacchi legna?" domandò, divertito.  
Clark si voltò, si caricò una quarantina di ciocchi tra le braccia e si voltò.   
“Quando non sono a Metropolis, sì” spiegò.   
Raggiunse la base di un albero segato tenendo le spalle dritte e rigide, vi appoggiò accanto i ciocchi di legno. Si piegò in avanti e prese l'ascia, passando il manico da una mano all'altra. Tony lo raggiunse, posò i ciocchi accanto a quelli di Clark e incrociò le braccia.  
“Non capisco il tuo problema con il volo. Io, se potessi, volerei ogni singola ora del giorno” disse, con tono alto.  
Clark attivò la velocità del suono, mise uno dietro l'altro i ciocchi sopra la base dell'albero tagliato e utilizzò l'ascia per tagliarli a metà, creando una nuova pila con i pezzi. Disattivò la supervelocità, conficcò l'ascia nel legno e superò Tony.  
“Per anni sono stato benissimo senza volare” rispose.  
Tony si sventolò una mano davanti al volto, tossicchiò e si passò la mano tra i capelli castano scuro scompigliati.  
“Soffri di vertigini?” scherzò.  
Clark ridacchiò, si piegò in avanti e presi altri ciocchi di legno.  
“Un tempo ne soffrivo” ribatté.  
Tony scoppiò a ridere, si piegò in avanti e scosse il capo rizzandosi.  
“Giuramelo!” esclamò.  
Ridacchiò, si massaggiò gli occhi.  
“E come l'hai superata?”.  
Clark si girò, raggiunse la base dell'albero e vi mise di sopra gli altri ciocchi di legno.  
“Ho spiccato il volo”.  
Tony gli afferrò il polso, sogghignò socchiudendo gli occhi castano scuro.  
“Dovrai farmi vedere” disse.  
Clark si piegò in avanti, lo guardò in viso e addolcì il sorriso.  
“Te lo prometto. Te lo farò vedere” mormorò.

 

 _Non sono così ingenuo._  
  
Clark guardò la pioggia scendere fuori dalla finestra, alcune gocce procedevano unendo e separandosi sul vetro lasciando delle strisce umide. Si tolse gli occhiali e li pulì con la stoffa della camicia. Si rimise gli occhiali, guardò un testo scritto su un quaderno e lo riscrisse sulla tastiera del computer. Avvertiva il brusio proveniente dalla televisione dietro di lui coprire il ticchettio dei tasti e quello delle gocce di pioggia.  
"Ti tratterrai a lungo?" chiese.  
Tony cambiò canale, sbuffò cambiandolo nuovamente e grugnì facendo altri due cambi veloci.  
"Perché? La mia compagnia ti ha già annoiato?" domandò.  
Allungò le gambe, strinse le labbra e spense la tv.  
"Quando piove non c'è mai nulla" si lamentò.  
Gli occhi di Clark scattavano a destra e a sinistra, mentre le sue dita si muovevano sempre più velocemente creando un venticello.  
"Devo sapere se devo aprire il divano letto" ribatté.  
Tony si alzò, lo raggiunse e poggiò il mento sulla sua spalla.  
"Certo che no. Dormo con te. Non era ovvio?".  
"Tu dormi con la gente di solito?" chiese Clark.   
Inarcò il sopracciglio e ghignò, mostrando i denti candidi. Smise di digitare e si voltò verso il viso di Tony. Tony si portò una mano al cuore battendo le ciglia.  
"Spero che tu non stia pensando male di me" disse, con tono alto.  
Gli fece l'occhiolino, si allontanò mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.  
"Condividerei volentieri il letto con te" aggiunse.  
"Non sono così ingenuo. Certo che penso male di te" ribatté Clark.   
Si alzò in piedi, si allontanò dalla sedia e passò accanto alla scrivania su cui era appoggiato un cappello nero a falde larghe. Raggiunse il divano ed iniziò a togliere il copri-divano di stoffa.  
"Vedremo se dormirai o no" borbottò.  
Tony lo raggiunse, gli sfiorò il gomito e sporse il capo.  
"Questo dipenderà da te, Don Giovanni" sussurrò.  
Sogghignò, gli diede due pacche sulla schiena e raggiunse la tv, appoggiandosi ad essa. Clark scosse il capo e roteò gli occhi.   
"Il solito" sussurrò.

 

_Sono soltanto in giro per trovare la parte migliore di me._

Clark sentiva il vento sferzargli il viso, gli zigomi sporgenti e il mento spigoloso. Teneva un pugno davanti a sé con il braccio disteso. Sentiva la resistenza dell'aria premere contro il suo corpo coperto dalla tuta e strinse le labbra. Il ciuffo moro gli sbatteva ripetutamente contro la fronte. Guardò la luce azzurrina prodotta dai propulsori della Mark che gli volava accanto.  
“Davvero, se ho bisogno di aiuto chiamo la mia squadra!” gridò.  
Allungò anche l'altro braccio e si piegò di lato, svoltando dopo una montagna. Tony rise, gli volò a spirale intorno e tese le braccia lungo i fianchi.  
“Ho finito la mia porzione di cattivi settimanale, ecco tutto!” ribatté.  
“Non mi hai detto perché combatti” ribatté Clark.  
La luce del sole si rifletteva sull'armatura di Tony e filtrava attraverso la tuta di Superman nella sua pelle, rendendogli i muscoli più gonfi e pulsanti di energia. Tony gli volò affianco, girò il capo coperto dal casco; i raggi del sole facevano brillare le decorazioni d'oro dell'armatura.  
“Vuoi la versione seria o quella da me?”.  
Superman abbassò un braccio e fece un avvitamento, iniziò a scendere di quota. Il mantello vermiglio gli ondeggiava sulle spalle mosso dal vento.  
“Se riesci a dirmi qualcosa simile alla verità, lo farò anche io” rispose.  
Tony si lasciò cadere in picchiata, arrivò ad un braccio da Superman e si rimise in orizzontale tendendo il collo in avanti.  
“Sono soltanto in giro per trovare la parte migliore di me”.  
Le iridi di Clark divennero liquide e atterrò, seguito da Iron Man.  
“Anche io” rispose, rendendo calda la voce.

 

 

_Sono più di un uccello. Sono più di un aereo. Sono più di qualche bel viso sul fianco di un treno. E non è semplice essere me._

Clark tirò un pugno alla roccia mandandola in frantumi e strinse gli occhi. Li sentiva pizzicare e avvertiva delle fitte al petto. Digrignò i denti e si piegò in avanti, sentendo delle fitte alla schiena. Avvertì il rumore di bassi e si voltò di scatto. Vide una figura in lontananza, si girò nuovamente e calpestò sotto lo stivaletto rosso i frammenti della pietra. Regolò il respiro, strinse gli occhi e chiuse i pugni. Il ciuffo moro gli aderiva alla fronte sudata. Sentì i passi sempre più vicini, il loro rumore più forte e li avvertì cessare. Si voltò ed abbassò lo sguardo, osservando Tony illuminato dalla luce della luna.  
“Cosa ci fai qui?” gracchiò.  
Tony aggrottò la fronte arricciando le labbra.  
“Ho sentito gente urlare all'aereo e all'uccello, così ho pensato che Superman fosse da queste parti”.  
Avanzò, allontanandosi dall'armatura in penombra, mise le mani in tasca.  
“Ma a quanto pare anche tu hai i tuoi momenti no”.  
“Sai, non è semplice essere quello che la gente considera il tizio che la gente paragona a un uccello a un aereo. Sono più di entrambe” spiegò.  
Strinse gli occhi e si massaggiò il volto con la mano sudata.  
“Devo andare, salvarli, essere un bel visino che li saluta dal finestrino del treno mentre va. Al massimo deve farsi vedere con qualche gattino tratto in salvo dall'albero su cui voleva salire” ringhiò.  
Si acquattò a terra e tirò un pugno per terra, lasciando una serie di crepe nel terreno. Tony si chinò, gli poggiò entrambe le mani sulla sua e alzò il capo socchiudendo le iridi scure.  
“Non vogliono un eroe, men che meno un essere umano. Gli piacciono i fantocci che cantano al ritmo delle canzoni che conoscono” ammise.  
Strinse le labbra, sospirò scuotendo il capo.  
“Non hai bisogno che ti dicano 'bravo'. Sei più di un manifesto pubblicitario”.  
Una lacrima rigò il viso di Clark che si morse il labbro.  
“Non voglio essere né un dio, né un falso dio. Voglio solo aiutare le persone. Mio padre aveva ragione, non ho la forza di affrontare tutto questo” ammise e le sue parole assomigliarono a mugolii.  
Tony si accucciò, gli avvolse le braccia al collo e lo avvicinò a sé.  
“Sei un eroe. Un eroe può affrontare qualsiasi cosa” sussurrò.  
Gli poggiò il mento sui capelli sudati, chiuse gli occhi.  
“Non credo in Dio. Non credo neanche negli uomini. Ma per te potrei credere negli eroi”.  
Clark lo abbracciò a sua volta e singhiozzò, cullandosi contro di lui.

 

 

_Vorrei poter piangere. Cadere sulle mie ginocchia._

Clark avanzò di un paio di passi, si mise dietro il ragazzino e abbassò il capo. Il giovane indossava degli occhiali da soli neri che riflettevano la luce del sole. Gli mise una mano sulla spalla e strinse.  
“Lex mi ha detto che i funerali erano oggi. Mi dispiace per i tuoi genitori” sussurrò.  
Tony tenne lo sguardo sulla tomba, annuì con le braccia e la schiena tesa.  
“Incidente d'auto” disse, atono.  
Clark strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.  
“È vero che partirai?” domandò.  
Tony sospirò, si girò e tolse gli occhiali alzando il capo, le iridi erano rosse e liquide.  
“Vogliono che vada fuori a studiare. Ora è tutto mio” disse, la voce gli tremò.  
Clark gli avvolse le spalle con il braccio e lo strinse a sé, piegò in avanti le ginocchia e gli baciò la testa.  
“Io mi ricorderò sempre di te, te lo giuro. Sarò qui ad aspettarti” promise.  
Tony gli strinse le braccia al collo e affondò il capo contro il suo petto.  
< Vorrei poter piangere > pensò.  
Deglutì, strofinò il naso contro la giacca di Clark.  
“Tornerò” mormorò.  
Clark avvertì delle fitte al petto e lo cullò.  
< Vorrei cadere in ginocchio e tenerlo sempre con me > pensò.  
“Lo so” sussurrò.

 

 

_Trovare un modo per restare in una casa che non vedrò mai._

Clark accarezzò lo stemma a forma di s di metallo dipinto di rosso incastonato nella parete. Piegò in avanti le spalle e incassò il capo tra esse.  
“Quello è di casa tua?” chiese una voce.  
Tony avanzò, si sporse poggiando il mento sulla spalla di Clark e guardò il simbolo.  
“Una S?”.  
“Non è una s” rispose Clark.  
Abbassò il capo facendo ondeggiare il ciuffo moro. Appoggiò una mano sopra il capo di Stark.  
“Significa  _hope_ ” mormorò.  
Tony inarcò un sopracciglio aggrottando la fronte.  
“ _Hope_ , ah?” chiese.  
Carezzò il simbolo, strinse le labbra.  
“Avrei dovuto capirlo. Qualcosa che stesse per  _speranza_  dovevi averlo per forza”.  
Clark strinse gli occhi, corrugando la fronte.  
“È un simbolo per me, per mia cugina è il segno di una casata imperiale”.  
Tony sbuffò, roteò gli occhi e indietreggiò dimenando le mani.  
“Sul serio, dovresti ascoltare meno gente”, disse, “per la gente sei un aereo!”.  
Clark ridacchiò e gli passò la mano intorno al fianco, stringendolo.  
“E per te?” chiese.  
Tony gli sorrise, gli mise le mani sulle spalle e fece leva guardandolo negli occhi azzurri con i propri castano scuro.  
“Tu sei come gli eroi”, disse, “non puoi esistere in questo mondo”.  
“Parla quello che pensava che le armi uccidono solo i cattivi” ribatté Clark.  
Le sue iridi divennero liquide.  
“Mi manca una casa che non ho mai visto, perciò faccio domande così ... forse stupide” mormorò.  
Tony scrollò le spalle, gli ticchettò sulla guancia e sogghignò.  
“Tu sei quello che riesce a considerare casa un posto solo perché gli dicono che viene da lì”.  
Strofinò il naso contro quello di Clark, socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Casa tua è qui. A fare domande stupide ad un ingenuo”.

 

 

_Può sembrare assurdo, ma non siate ingenui_

Superman alzò le braccia guardando i fucili puntati contro di lui. Alzò lo sguardo e vide Tony scendere dalle scalinate.  
“È vero che ti sei alleato con il governo?” chiese.  
Tony digitò sul palmare, i caricatori dei fucili si sganciarono cadendo in terra con dei tonfi e lui sorrise.  
“Quando scodinzolerò, giuro che te lo farò sapere”.  
Clark allargò le braccia, indicando i militari ai due lati.  
“Anche io, ufficialmente, sono dalla sua parte. Quindi deduco che siamo tutti e due strumentalizzati per questa registrazione” disse.  
Tony schioccò le dita ed i militari si misero sull'attenti, batté le mani e quelli si ritirarono.  
“È come giocare con una bambola esplosiva", disse, "puoi spostarla, ma rischi ti esploda in faccia".  
Clark incrociò le braccia al petto e socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Von Doom e Luthor lavorano per loro. La cosa mi puzza alquanto, sono preoccupato” spiegò.  
Tony annuì, scese le scale e strinse le labbra.  
“Ci sono successe delle cose a tutti quanti in contemporanea”, spiegò, “sai come si dice; una volta è caso, due è coincidenza, ma tre volte ...”.  
“Signore, non si avvicini, l'alieno è pericoloso. Ha distrutto il palazzo dove viveva mia sorella" sussurrò un soldato vicino a Tony, guardando gli occhi socchiusi Superman.  
Tony inarcò un sopracciglio, guardò Clark e si sporse sulle punte.  
“Puntuali come orologi. A quanto pare ti sei dato alla demolizione”.  
Si voltò, guardò i soldati e socchiuse gli occhi.  
“Posso gestire un'invasione di alieni, figuriamoci uno solo” disse.  
Si avvicinò a Clark.  
“Mi sembra tutto assurdo” sussurrò.  
Clark avvertì gli occhi pizzicare.  
“Sono tutti convinti che io prenda di testa o di petto i palazzi di mia volontà” mormorò roco.  
Mise una mano sulla spalla di Tony e strinse.  
“Sono stato più ingenuo di te a pensare si potesse essere eroi in questo mondo” sibilò.  
Tony si sporse sulle punte, gli strinse la mano e lo guardò con aria dura.  
“Sono ingenui loro se pensano che io smetterò” dichiarò.  
Clark gli sorrise mostrando i denti candidi.  
“Temo che non smetteremo mai” sussurrò.

 

 

_Anche gli eroi hanno diritto di sanguinare._

Clark avanzò ondeggiando, tenendosi il fianco. Il sangue scendeva lungo la casacca e gli macchiava la mano. Ansimò, il sudore gli scendeva lungo il viso. Raggiunse un muro e vi si adagiò, ansimando. Le gambe gli tremavano.  
“Solito vicolo, ah?” chiese Tony.  
Alzò una mano, era seduto in terra con una gamba stesa; il pantalone era strappato in più punti e ricoperto di macchie.  
“Scappavi?” chiese.  
Clark si voltò verso di lui, boccheggiò e vide la sua figura sfocata.  
“E tu?” chiese.  
Tony ridacchiò roco, strofinò il capo contro il muro sporco del vicolo sentendo le orecchie fischiare.  
“Riprendo fiato prima di scappare” disse.  
Clark scivolo in ginocchio, si piegò in avanti e tossì. Il sangue aveva creato una pozza sotto di lui.  
“Domani vedrai che sul giornale diranno che per entrambi salvare il mondo è stata una semplice passeggiata” biascicò.  
Tony si trascinò fino a lui, gli poggiò il capo sulla spalla e mugugnò.  
“Per me è un gioco. Per te una passeggiata” corresse.  
Clark ridacchiò con voce roca, gettando indietro la testa. Il ciuffo moro gocciolava sudore.  
“In ogni caso, noi eroi non abbiamo diritto di sanguinare” biascicò.  
Tony sputò un grumo di sangue, rise e sogghignò.  
“Cazzate”.  
Chiuse gli occhi, dondolò la gamba ferita.  
“Io sanguino quanto cazzo mi pare, e glielo sbatterò in faccia finché non mi uccideranno”.  
Clark si abbandonò contro il muro, le braccia gli pulsavano.  
“Il solito ...” farfugliò, perdendo i sensi.

 


End file.
